reclaimingsancretorfandomcom-20200214-history
Horses
The Horses of Sancre Tor: Within Reclaiming Sancre Tor there are many beautiful steeds; some of these magnificent horses are offered for sale at the Cavalry Hills Farm located near Skingrad. These wonderful steeds are available to the player for purchase from the onset of Reclaiming Sancre Tor. Each purchased steed has 3 different tacking styles to choose from. On this page you can find a detailed listing of the horses and tack with an easy to read comparison chart of the steeds offered for sale. The Steeds: Riven is a beautiful brown and white steed; sporting 4 white socks with white saddle and rump patches, Riven’s mane and tail bring a nice balance to his overall appearance. He has nice proportional stats and at four thousand (4,000) gold Rivan is quite a bargain as he is worth every bit of the coin. Rivan’s stats are: Strength 70, Health 500, Attack Power 16, Speed 30, Confidence 100, Level 15. Castile is a graceful white and black steed; sporting 2 leggings, a striking black face with black belly and rump patches. Castile’s mane and tail compliment and blend with his coloring creating a striking yet elegant appearance. Castile is nicely priced at five thousand (5,000) gold for solid stats: Strength 50, Health 550, Attack Power 16, Speed 32, Confidence 100, Level 15. Drogo is a chestnut steed with 4 uniquely patterned full leggings, reminiscent of zebra striping and flashes a bit of the markings on his jawline. Drogo’s beautiful coat is complimented by the grey of his mane and tail. Drogo is one of the more costly RST steeds at eight thousand (8,000) gold, but his stats surely justify the cost: Strength 60, Health 750, Attack Power 22, Speed 38, Confidence 100, Level 20. Whiterun is a remarkable white steed with a twist; fabulous leopard spots in shades of grey create a ghosted effect which is delightful. Whiterun’s mane and tale finish the beautiful ensemble in brilliant white. Whiterun is a sturdy steed with competitive stats and a price tag of seven thousand (7,000) gold. Whiterun’s stats: Strength 65, Health 700, Attack Power 18, Speed 32, Confidence 100, Level 20. Titan is an aptly named dark chestnut steed with wonderful striations found throughout his coat. These darker markings are subtle, but yet highlighted by his beautiful black mane and tail. Titan’s price at seven thousand (7,000) gold can’t be beat for his stats: Strength 65, Health 700, Attack Power 25, Speed 35, Confidence 100, Level 18. Sorrow is a striking black steed with nice patches of lighter hues of grey. Sorrow’s coat is mainly black as is his mane and tail the gorgeous patterns of the patches are mainly restricted to his legs and face. The markings on Sorrow’s face must certainly lend themselves to his name. At five thousand (5,000) gold Sorrow’s solid stats prove his worth: Strength 50, Health 600, Attack Power 18, Speed 32, Confidence 100, Level 18. Maasai sports a unique red chestnut coat with lovely leopard markings; mane and tail being of a nice light chestnut he’s sure to impress one and all alike. Maasai is a sprightly steed with well balanced stats and is priced at six thousand (6,000) gold. Maasai’s stats: Strength 40, Health 650, Attack Power 22, Speed 38, Confidence 100, Level 16. Meridian is a striking steed with a white coat and beautiful gray patches; the patches sporting lovely striations enhancing the overall beauty of the saddle and rump spots. Meridian is a strong steed and well worth the eight thousand (8,000) gold coins, his balanced stats a boon: Strength 50, Health 800, Attack Power 20, Speed 36, Confidence 100, Level 16. The Tack: The tack is included in the price of the steed and there are 3 different styles to choose from. The Standard set is available at any time, while the Blade set is only available to those in the Blades faction and the Master tack can only be obtained by rising to Blademaster within the Blades faction. Choose wisely, the tack can not be changed on the horse once you make your purchase. The Standard set is elegantly unobtrusive and would like quite nice on any one of the mounts. The Blades set is nicely enhanced with lovely golden highlights. The Master set is truly a masterpiece in itself and speaks highly of the honor of Blademaster. Steed Comparison Chart: Category:Creatures